


is the sugar that much sweeter?

by trueprinci



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Femslash, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Rival Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, and androids can just install a dick whenever, machine lifeforms can canonicaly change their gentials to whatever they want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: 6O moves in a little too close for comfort, and takes both of 2B's hands. Her scent is especially strong now, and it's sweet to the point of being sickening. Different from 9S, yet still with the same general definite overtone. 2B can't breathe, and the contact of their hands makes it all the more suffocating."2B," 6O begins in a voice that is all too breathy to be casual. "Come to me if you need anything, okay?"





	1. Something's Off

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLLOOOOO EVERYONE this is the fic i've been talking about on twitter forever, and i've made enough progress on chapter 3 to finally post it! this is apparently the first 2B/Adam fic on ao3 so that's exciting! so here it is! my fun time nier: a a/b/o fic! this is more of a loosely a/b/o thing bc i don't use the terms "alpha" or "omega" ever but the androids and machine lifeforms are in breeding/heat cycles adjacent to a/b/o dynamics! this fic has knots and heat cycles and d/s stuff so. it's offbrand omegaverse. enjoy!!!

2B knows something is awry as soon as the morning comes, and it hinders her like a buzzing anxiety for the entire time she and 9S are together.

She notices it mostly in the odd amount of distance 9S keeps from her that day. She sees it in the odd shuffling his feet, feels it in the physical distance between them, and hears it in the shaky breaths he lets loose. 2B imagines that, behind his blindfold, 9S is shifting his eyes away from hers and stealing uneven glances at her.

 _But why?_ She wonders as the two of them walk through lush grass towards the site of their next objective. 9S is usually somewhere behind her, but never strays too far. Today, he seems to be dragging his feet a unique amount, far more than the space that her superior running skills creates between them. _What makes today different than any other day?_

Her thoughts are full of worry and incoherency, and besides that, she has never been much for idle chatter. 9S is oddly quiet today; no side comments or complaining about the importance of the mission. 2B finds it _extremely_ uncharacteristic and suspicious, but she keeps her mouth shut.

When they are beneath the cover of trees and speckled sunlight, 2B moves into a defensive stance as she continues to trek the area. She makes sure her swords are within close proximity to her hands, should she need to quickly pounce on an enemy.

"Keep on your guard," 2B warns her companion, several meters away from her. "Command said there was a lot of machine lifeform activity in this area that we need to take care of."

"I...I know." 9S trips on his words a bit, but she sees him shift his posture to one where he is at the ready.

The pair walks carefully and slowly through a section of the forest, careful not to snap twigs or crunch leaves underfoot. 9S is still uncomfortably far away from 2B, but she doesn't have time to think about that when she is on guard.

They hear their target before they see it, and out of seemingly nowhere, a mechanical whirring starts up. Suddenly, the sun has disappeared from above their heads, and is replaced by a dark shadow that is quickly increasing in size. With a mighty sound, through the brush and trees crashes a gargantiuan machine lifeform, and the two of them freeze in place.

9S finally opens his mouth for the second time all day and exclaims, "A Goliath?! Command didn't say anything about-"

The Goliath before them lets out a deafening roar, and wastes no time in lunging toward them. With lightning fast reflexes, the two spring back and out of harm's way.

"What the hell is-?!" 2B gets out before the Goliath brings one powerful fist down, disturbing the grass and sending dirt flying, just barely missing the two androids.

2B unsheathes her sword and glances for a frantic second at 9S. "Can you hack it?"

"I can try!" 9S responds, jumping away from the Goliath's other fist as it pounds the loose earth.

"I'll cover you." 2B assures him, taking advantage of the arm the Goliath has close to the dirt and briskly climbing it to find higher ground. She hears the gapless clicks of her heels as she runs up the side of the huge machine, sword brandished.

She is able to easily slice at the Goliath's face with her sword, even if it does require her to dodge the machine's other hand, which tries to clumsily pick her off of itself. 2B dashes through the air and quickly brings her sword down over and over across the face of the machine.

The second she feels like the Goliath is beginning to feel the impact of her blows, her ears pick up a cry from somewhere she cannot see. 2B looks around frantically for 9S, needing to make sure he is alright before continuing to take down the machine.

She is able to hear groaning from somewhere at least slightly near her, and she jumps to the clunkly shoulders of the Goliath and searches for the source. 

"9S!" 2B yells upon spotting him, sliding down a back-bent machine arm and landing hard into the grass.

9S lays facing skyward, some of his circuits and wires showing. Half of his left arm is missing, lying discarded several meters away from him. 2B sees his chest heave as she sprints towards him, and she is at least glad that he is showing some signs of movement.

"2B...don't...don't come any closer..." He coughs, and his body convulses violently.

When she reaches him, she instantly understands exactly what he means, and what he meant by keeping his distance from her for the day.

9S smells so strongly of phermones that 2B's body forces her to take a step back. 9S is strongly, undeniably in heat.

2B makes her body move to 9S, because whether or not 9S is in heat, he is most definitely in pain and needs help. 

"9S!" She tries to get his attention.

9S coughs. "Sorry you...have to see me like this, 2B..." He apologizes.

"You're so stupid, shut up!" 2B cries, bending close to observe his injuries, which, upon closer inspection, break more skin and spill more wires than she initially thought. "I need you alive, don't say that!"

"Now you know...why today has been so weird." 9S chokes out, sputtering on his words.

"I don't care about that. Stay here until I take this thing down." She rushes out, and picks herself up, running at top speed with her sword in her grasp, now fueled by hot anger.

2B finds her way back up the metal form of the Goliath, and slices franticially at any part of it she can reach, praying she is close to overloading its senses. In her rage, she forgets to dodge at critical moments, and is thrown sideways a few times. With one finger, the Goliath is able to knock the wind out of her. 2B rushes back each time, applying increasing amounts of effort to her attacks until the machine begins to shake beneath her. The legs give out first, and she makes sure that the Goliath collapses forwards, instead of behind itself where 9S lay in the thick grass.

Once she is sure the Goliath is done for, 2B slides off the machine with a skid, all while breathing heavy and calling Command.

6O answers first. "2B? What's wrong? Did you guys get rid of-"

"9S is hurt, I'm taking him back to the bunker," 2B cuts it immediately. "No one mentioned that we would have to take care of a _Goliath_." She adds, teeth grit.

"Oh no, 2B! I didn't-"

"It's fine. Just have someone at the ready to repair him as soon as possible." 2B tells her, tone flat yet still urgent.

"Got it. I'll alert the Commander immediately." 6O is at least able to read the air and ends the transmission hastily.

2B wastes no time in bending, easily shuffling her arms beneath 9S's body, and promptly scooping him up. The nearest access point isn't far, and she scares the wild moose and boar in her path as she runs with a limp 9S in her arms. She doesn't spare a thought towards the scraps and materials the Goliath left behind; those will be there later, but she doesn't know if 9S will be here for as long.

***

In her room, 2B absentmindedly pulls grass from the bottom of her shoes as she waits for a word on the state of 9S.

It isn't long before her door slides open, and 6O enters. 2B stands immediately, eyes expectant.

"So? How is he?" 2B demands, searching 6O's face for some trace of an answer.

"He's fine. The repairs might take some time, but I want you to relax." 6O takes a step into the room, and the door shuts behind her. 2B's fists unclench.

2B groans inwardly when she catches a good whiff of 6O, getting an immediate sense that 9S, and now herself, aren't the only ones in heat. _Her too?_ She questions mentally.

6O moves in a little too close for comfort, and takes both of 2B's hands. Her scent is especially strong now, and it's sweet to the point of being sickening. Different from 9S, yet still with the same general definite overtone. 2B can't breathe, and the contact of their hands makes it all the more suffocating.

"2B," 6O begins in a voice that is all too breathy to be casual. "Come to me if you need anything, okay?"

2B forces herself to nod and swallow hard. Just as her head fills with filthy thoughts of 6O's body against her own, 6O lets go of their hands, turns tail, and leaves the room.

2B is left staring emptily at the white door, her abdomen on fire, and her leotard a cage for what she dearly wants to set free.


	2. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe we can help each other quite easily, actually." Adam drops down from his higher poisition with a shift of one foot and lands with abnormal grace before 2B. "I sense how angry you are, and aren't there other ways to take out that anger? Aside from brandishing a sword?"

Coming down from yet another ruined orgasm, 2B lets her hands fall away from her cock. Her breath is labored, and her mind is swimming as she places a hand to her forehead.

_Shit,_ She thinks bitterly. _Can I get off properly at least once?_

Ever since she had been left with the lingering smell of 9S's heat in her memory, and 6O's sweet scent as well, her body has been going absolutely haywire. Her mind rests assured knowing that 9S is going to be alright, but that thought alone does not stop her body from the heat cycle she experiences as of two days ago. 

The sleep she got in the time she spent in the agonizing first days of her heat were disturbingly short; she couldn't have slept over 4 hours in the past few days.

She really, really tried hard to relieve herself. Even when she did go flaccid, in her stomach burned a constant fiery sensation. Even if she _could_ relieve herself, it wouldn't last, and she was edging closer and closer to her breaking point. The white walls around her had never felt more like a prison, and even the sharp, clean smells of her room began to fade as she sunk deeper into her heat cycle.

Seconds after she shut her eyes, doing her damnedest to breathe deep, she hears the definite rings of a call from her Pod.

"2B? Come in, 2B?" 6O's voice comes through, and she rolls over on her disheveled sheets with a groan.

"Yes?" She answers, needing to clear her throat so her voice doesn't come across sickeningly deep.

"Command has assigned you to another mission, and needs you to head back to Earth." 6O informs her, and 2B makes an audible noise of disgust.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously." 6O sighs. "I know you're still waiting on 9S, but you know he's in good hands, right?"

"I suppose..." 2B halfheartedly agrees, not even bothering to tense the proper muscles required for her to shrug.

"2B..." 6O says forlornly, and it's almost like a whine. There's a resolute pause on the other end of the line where static reigns. "Don't get yourself in trouble down there, okay? And...call me if you need anything. I mean it."

2B nods at her, and deeply considers her own interpretation of 6O's offer. She knows 6O can't disclose anything overly personal or sensitive over this line of communication, but the double meaning behind her words is still present. 2B wants so badly in that moment to take up her offer, forget her mission, and free both of them from their yearning. 6O could be overly emotional and needy, but 2B found a certain charm in that, and knew that there was an unspoken agreement of need for the other between them. She always truly liked 6O, and found 6O pretty cute to boot, with her cute body and hairstyle and hips and-

"2B?" 6O breathes. "You...you okay? Should I request you stay here or should-"

"That won't be necessary. I need to get out of the bunker anyway." 2B interjects, and gives 6O a glimpse of a feigned smile.

"Okay!" 6O beams. "You'll do great out there! Tell me when you get back!" 

2B provides her Operator with a curt nod, and 6O, seeming pleased, ends the transmission.

***

After 2B finishes with her brief mission, her feet take her back to the abandonned factory, and she finds herself scanning the area for scraps. She wonders aimlessly if any of the bits she finds could be used to help repair 9S any sooner.

She doesn't spend very much time wandering and picking through scraps before something in the way the hair raises on the back of her neck tells her that she isn't alone. She defaults into a defensive stance, one sword at the ready, her eyes darting around rapidly. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, she identifies the deafening _thump_ of a pair of feet landing somewhere near her.

2B's heels dig against the ground as she whips around to face the source of the noise, now fully aware that she isn't alone.

She finds herself face to face with one smug-looking Adam, all long white hair and devilish grin. Her first urge is to lunge at him with her sword, but he hops back in a split second to avoid the wrath of her blade.

"How lovely," He says from higher ground. "I believe we have something to offer each other."

"I have nothing to say to you." 2B bites, steadying herself and going over the area they are in inside of her head for a tactical advantage.

"Oh? Where's your little friend?" Adam inquires with a cock of his head, gesturing widely to the space around them.

"9S is none of your concern." 2B gets out, wondering vaguely if she can take this machine lifeform out on her own.

"Ah...Shouldn't you be more worried about those pheromones you're emitting? I can smell your heat from here." Adam goades her, waving his hand as if to brush away a bad smell.

2B steps back involuntarily, and a small noise falls from between her teeth, but it's nothing of substance. She _had_ smelled it when Adam was closer to her, but it was just a whiff of a pheromone that continued to be absolutely suffocating. The scent was unlike anything she had ever smelled before, and it makes her half-sick and half-hard all at once. 2B resists the urge to choke.

"I believe we can help each other quite easily, actually." Adam drops down from his higher poisition with a shift of one foot and lands with abnormal grace before 2B. "I sense how angry you are, and aren't there other ways to take out that anger? Aside from brandishing a sword?"

For a moment, 2B is tempted to give into that crimson glare, before she leaps back to try and free herself, as much as she can, from the otherwordly scent that Adam gives off.

"What are you trying to pull?" 2B questions through gritted teeth, sword at the ready.

"Pull? Wouldn't it be much more constructive to put our energies together, and relieve ourselves of this heat?"

2B nearly physically buckles at the mention of relief. Though she knows her task at hand is to eliminate enemy lifeforms, she wonders if she could toy with this idea, if she is the one in control.

"...You'll do what I say?" 

"Anything you say."

" _Anything?_ " She asks for confirmation, and Adam's mouth breaks into a grin.

"Anything." He answers, taking a step forward.

2B surveys him for a moment, and decides she dislikes the height advantage he carries over her. "On your knees."

Adam does so obidiently, no hesitations that she can detect. He shuffles closer to her on his knees, and puts a hand on her boot. 2B promptly kicks him off with a noise of disgust.

"No unnecessary touching. Do what I say or I'll call for backup."

Adam falters slightly, and sits back on his haunches, waiting for his next command.

"Disgusting. Look at you, so ready to service your enemy." 2B degrades, walking in a slow circle around him, her heels clicking as she goes, her sword dragging on the ground with a sharp sound behind her.

She stops in front of him to shuck her skirt off, kick it aside, and pull herself free from the confines of her leotard. She doesn't plan to strip anymore than this, but she plans for the obedient alien machine before her to bare much, much more.

"Enjoying the view?" 2B asks in a mock sweetness. "Because this is all you're going to get. Sit up, you've got work to do."

2B has yet to completely drop her guard, so she raises her blade to hover near Adam's throat. She is close enough now that she hears the indignant sound Adam makes when the metal bumps his throat.

"What's this, you don't trust me yet?" He muses, letting his white locks waterfall over one shoulder.

" _No,_ " 2B sneers, feeling offended he even asked. "Nor do I plan on it." 

His smell is sickening in her nostrils and she feels annoyed that she gave him any room to talk. She can't have that.

"Touch me without permission and your head comes off. Now _suck._ " She orders, and with that, 2B shoves her hips forward and her cock falls into the open mouth of Adam, parted to make another snide comment. She is grateful she subdued it.

Immediately, it's too good, and 2B lets a sigh die between her teeth, and a hiss escapes instead. She feels no need to go soft on the alien before her, so she finds herself easily facefucking the willing Adam. The time between her last orgasm and now makes every bit of tongue, every roll of her hips, every shred of heat so much sweeter.

"That's it." She groans, giving more praise to the sensation than the alien who is performing it.

When she glances at the work Adam is lavishing on her dick, she meets his expectant eyes blinking at up her. A quick twist of her lips makes him close his eyes instead, bobbing his head along her length.

He's really quite good at it, quite obedient when she threads gloved fingers through his hair. He sighs around her cock at the contact, and she's too lost in how good it feels to be disgusted at him. She has to wonder how he got so good at this, why he was so eager to take her dick.

Adam is making little noises of pleasure, humming on her wet skin, and she sinks deeper into his mouth until she's nearly buried to the hilt in his mouth and throat.

_So machine lifeforms don't have gag reflexes, either?_ 2B wonders idly as she finds herself stroking Adam's hair. She supposes 9S could make use of that information, and her hips buck at the thought of 9S's excited face.

Adam makes a surprised noise, but continues to suck her down, bobbing his head with renewed fever. He mumbles something onto her skin, but it comes out as a long hum that 2B tilts her head back to drink in.

"Fuck- Close-" She spits before releasing a guttural groan into the space between them.

Her body convulses violently as she is finally set free from her yearning, and her eyes shoot open into nothingness. The tremors rocket through her and leave her shaking in their wake. She spills herself completely into the willing alien lifeform, kneeling in front of her as if she were a throne to worship. She comes apart in spurts of white, and her vision is full of trembling stars.

Adam pulls off of her, and she has enough awareness to raise her blade back to his neck. In between her panting and heavy breathing, she sees Adam make a show of swallowing her cum down with a thick gulp. He slowly raises a hand, and she presses her sword closer to his skin in warning. He raises his other hand in an open-palmed passive gesture, lifts his brows, and uses his first to hand to wipe a smear of white off his lips.

He brings that hand back to his mouth and closes his eyes, languid tongue rolling over his glove to lick away the bit of cum.

2B is instantly raring to go again. 

"You want to keep being good for me?" She proposes, lessening the grip on her sword.

"Yes, very much." Adam nods eagerly with eyes crimson curious.

"That's 'yes, ma'am' to you." 2B corrects sharply, using her sword to force a chin tilt out of Adam as she looks down upon him.

"Yes, _ma'am._ " He tries again, voice wavering.

"Sorry, what did I tell you, again?" 2B demands sadistically, letting the tip of her sword poke threateningly into Adam's artificial skin.

"T-to...call you 'ma'am'." He answers with a more grounded confidence after he gets the stutter out.

"Good boy." 2B praises, and lets her sword fall away from the underside of his chin. "I won't hold my sword on you if you behave." She offers generously. She has no reason to trust Adam, so she will keep her sword close by.

"Turn around, undress, and get on all fours. I'll give you what you want." 2B commands, making a rotating motion with her free hand.

Adam turns around cautiously and lowers himself onto his hands, face down and ass in the air, peering beyond his shoulder at 2B as she shuffles onto her knees. He unbuttons his shirt briskly and shifts each arm to shrug it away. His shoes come away, as do his pants and undergarments with a bit more manuevering.

"Do you want to be bred? Is that what you want?" She teases as she grips his hips with two hands with a strong hold, sword resting behind her heels.

Adam laughs like the bark of an animal. "No, just fucked. Before this, I chose to give myself the genitals that won't allow me to be bred." 

2B finds herself surprised at the _surprise_ that strikes her upon impact of his words. _Of course he doesn't want to be bred, his views don't align with the need to carry any young._ She reasons with herself, and collects herself to answer him.

"Good. As _if_ I would breed you, anyway."   
She responds as her lips curl into a wiry smile as she snakes a hand away from one hip and spreads Adam's ass apart.

She doesn't waste time in prodding his hole, which she finds is already slick enough to play with. Must be his machine body's doing. Even though he should have felt the hand on his ass, Adam shivers when she slips in a few digits nonetheless.

"Poor thing," 2B clicks her tongue. "So sensitive because there's no one to fuck the life out of you?" 

Adam only groans in response into his arms, and raises his head when he's drunk in enough of the sensation. "You appeared to like having my mouth to fuck very much, though." 

She removes the hand she had resting on his hip to grip his hair and shove his head down. "I can shut that smart mouth up very easily." 

"You like it, ma'am." He purrs, seeming to enjoy being pushed around by her.

She takes out the two fingers she worked inside him and administers a sharp spank with her flat palm. He yelps crudely at her touch, and she notices his hole clench.

"Who's the one quivering with his ass in the air?" She bites out, and gives him a round of slaps to the ass. Adam cries out at each one, and sinks his face into his arms.

"Me, ma'am." He answers shamefully.

"Good. We can continue if you know your place."

"I do, ma'am."

2B grins, a little giddy on her dominant words, and returns to his hole with three fingers, dragging a moan from Adam's lips. He rocks his hips back onto her fingers, and she tightens her grip in his hair.

"How bad do you want my cock?" 2B chides.

"You're gonna make me beg?" Adam asks flatly. "How boring."

2B yanks back a fistful of hair, forcing Adam's upper body into an arch. He growls in response, but doesn't fight it.

"It will be _real_ boring if I leave you here to finish by yourself." 2B warns, dipping beside his ear. "Now do as I say." 

"I want your dick, oh no, what shall I-" He throws out unenthusiastically until 2B twists a fourth finger into his wet heat. "Fuck- Okay- Please! I- Ah-!" He moans with his throat bared to the elements. 2B pumps all four fingers inside him, prodding against the nerves she knows will make him weak.

"You want it? Then beg." She orders, driving her fingers in and out to only brush tantalizingly against Adam's prostate.

"Please- Oh fuck! Just please, quickly- Ma'am, I need your cock so ba- HNN!" Adam jumps a bit when the tip of her cock brushes his taint.

"Quit wiggling around. Bring your hips down." 2B snarls, shoving at his back, having let go of his hair.

He obeys readily and 2B is quickly able to line herself up with his hole. She sinks in centimeter by centimeter, and it's agonizing for the both of them, as 2B hisses through it and Adam relishes in every little taste he's given with languid moans.

"You're really such a slut for this, aren't you?" 2B breathes when she's sheathed inside up to her knot.

Adam coughs a weak laugh in response, and from this angle 2B can see when every muscle in his back tenses. She spreads her hands across his naked back as he trembles beneath her.

"Only for you." Adam muses. "Now, ma'am, could you fuck me already?"

"I'm sure." 2B replies to the first bit, and draws back to drag her cock out of the alien machine. She loosely winds a hand into his hair, twisting the locks into her own personal reign.

She slams back into Adam, gripping his hair hard as she pulls him back onto her cock. The machine chokes out a noise of surprise, and 2B swallows a laugh.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you." 2B says with an experimental rock of her hips that presses a shiver through Adam's form.

"I would never expect you to." He chuckles against his arms.

2B begins to drive her cock in out at a sudden brutal pace. "Expect _who_ to?" 

"You, ma'am-!" Adam gets out around clenched teeth, rocking his hips back to meet her when her unrelenting pace steadies.

She uses the grip she has on his hair to jerk him back onto her cock readily, full of energy and the will to keep fucking into him. Her stomach boils hot with arousal and what she desires to set free.

Adam bubbles up with laughter that shakes his body as 2B slams into him.

"What's so funny?" 2B demands with a sharp tug to Adam's hair, and she snakes her fingers up to tilt his bared throat as she arches over him. 

Their skin slaps together in the expanse where Adam collects himself to an answer, and 2B can feel moans roll through his throat.

"You...agreed to this because you can't have _him_." He accuses. "Isn't that sad?"

Even though her hands are gloved, she tenses her fingers into claws poised to scratch pressure onto his neck. "Who?" 

"I see the way you- haaa- protect that little thing who's always at your side," He shuts his eyes and revels in her rough thrusts. "Endearing, really." 

2B angles herself differently inside of Adam, and his moans drag out more high-pitched.

"You don't know what you're talking about, so shut your mouth." She spits as she takes her hand off his throat and brings it back to his hair. 

Adam laughs, deep in his belly. "You think I can't tell? Those pleading little looks he gives you? The way you protect him?" He lets another round of moans loose as the grip on his hair tightens. "You would much rather have him under you than me." 

2B rears back and presses her fingers hard enough to bruise into Adam's hips, and thrusts erratically into him. She hated to admit it, but the concept of fucking into 9S instead was too good to resist.

"Ooh, did thinking of him get you going?" Adam teases with a toss of his hair.

2B has had quite enough of Adam's cheek, so she drives her cock _all_ the way into him, knot and all.

This sends Adam into a flurry of broken sounds as his hands ball into fists and his ass clenches hard. She recognizes that he has just cum, though tasting the sweetness of burying her entire cock in that wet heat sends her into her own frenzy. She continues her rough thrusts, this time taking care to make sure her knot gets past his tight ring of muscle every time.

She grabs a final fistful of hair and drags the quivering Adam back to catch a flash of his red eyes. "Feel like my bitch yet?" She pants, though she is about to fall herself.

Adam can't form any coherent phrases at this point, only loud and broken moans. She has to admit that he sounds pretty good, weak beneath her. 2B can't help but wonder what 9S would sound in a similar position, and that sends her tumbling to her demise.

2B has enough sense to pull out and stroke herself before a heady groan escapes her, and she spiderwebs ropes of white across Adam's back, effectively painting him with herself.

There's a heavy air between them as they try to catch their breath, and the two are lightly shaking in the wake of their relief. 2B makes herself aware of her sword by repositoning her knee so that the toe of her boot makes contact with the handle.

When she thinks she's stable enough to stand, she tries, but stumbles in her state of bliss. She retaliates quickly by scooping up her discarded skirt in one hand, and her sword in the other, putting space between her and the alien machine.

"You think so low of me, _ma'am_." Adam chuckles, now turned to face her. 

His body begins to fade into gold whisps before her eyes, and before 2B can strike him with her blade, she hears an echoing "Until we meet again," that leaves her ears ringing. 

Adam is gone, and 2B is left alone once more.


	3. 6O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know you want me, so I'll be nice." 6O says with a cheeky wink, and moves her leotard aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO YES i am still writing this and this chapter wasnt very omegaverse-y but i enjoyed writing 2B6O and i hope yall like this too!!!! i love these gals

Earth may be beautiful, lush, and colorful, but 2B finds it painfully boring without 9S at her side. She finds herself returning to the bunker soon enough, even if 9S' repairs aren't yet finished.

Her heat has yet to subside, and it is making it hard to be around other YorHa units, since plenty of them are in heat as well. She bides her time either staring into the expanse of space, or lying on her back with only her room's ceiling to fill her vision. 

It isn't until two days until 2B's attempt to shut out the world that she remembers 6O, and gets an idea.

She forces herself out of bed on a day where there's nothing to do but get into trouble, and strides into the control center, where many operators are typing away at their keyboards.

2B wordlessly comes up beside 6O's desk, and the operator looks up, and her face immediately breaks into a grin.

"2B!" She exclaims, and she nearly throws her arms around her until she remembers she's in her workplace. She clears her throat. "You need anything?"

2B shakes her head, and leans her arms over 6O's desk, jutting her butt into the air. "Nothing much. Just wanted to see what you were doing."

6O flusters at the closeness between them, having to physically tear her gaze away from 2B back to her work on her screen. "I'm not super busy," She says, worrying her lip between her teeth. "Why?"

2B slings an arm around her shoulder, and 6O makes a tiny noise of surprise. 2B knows very well that 6O's own heat must be intense at this point, and that having to be surrounded all day by other androids in heat must be hard for her. Especially as she is _6O_ after all, an operator very easily swayed by the beauty and charm of female androids. 2B feels a little stirring in her abdomen when she thinks of how cute and willing 6O could be for her.

2B gingerly lifts her arm and circles behind 6O's chair, and rubs at 6O's shoulders. "You seem tense." 2B comments.

2B can't see her face anymore from here, but knows by the overly-loud sigh 6O releases that she already has the other android under her thumb, and that 6O very much likes being there.

"Yeah, haha, the last few days have been busy," 6O nervously laughs off. "But today is a slower day." She wheels her chair around to look 2B dead in the eyes. "What do you really want?" There's weight in that stare, in that unspoken need that grips 2B's stomach.

2B swallows thickly. She wants to say it outright, but can't with all the other androids around them. A couple operators at stations near them kept flashing curious glances at them anyway, so 2B needs to get out of here quickly.

She clears her throat. "I had something I brought back from Earth that you might like to see. In my room."

6O picks up what 2B is putting down quickly enough as her face lights up. "Oh, then, let's go."

The walk to 2B's room is suspiciously brisk, and 2B didn't even _know_ 6O could move that fast. She somehow beats 2B to her own room, and when the door shuts behind them, 2B's back is pressed against the wall.

6O searches her face for something, and the two of them are left panting as their faces are way too close for comfort, their bodies flush against each other. 2B closes that distance in a single breath, and 6O instantly melts into her touch.

6O has each hand pinned to either side of 2B's head, while 2B grips her hips to pull the operator closer. Their slight height difference doesn't prove much of an obstacle, as 6O easily tip-toes to reach the hungry 2B. Their kisses start slow, but 6O turns them open-mouthed and aggressive soon enough. 2B absolutely cannot get enough of it, and every point of contact has her heat going absolutely wild.

"I thought you had forgotten about me." 6O says earnestly when they part momentarily, her lips shining wet, eyes downcast.

"6O..." 2B tries, but words of comfort are lost on her.

6O drops to her knees and nuzzles her head against 2B's exposed thigh. "I won't let you forget about me this time."

2B has been painfully hard since she first sought out 6O, thinking about nothing except having the cute operator wrapped around her finger and cock. 6O makes quick work of pulling 2B's skirt off and prodding lightly against her cock, incased tightly behind her leotard.

"Don't tease me," 2B keens. "I'll have to punish you."

6O nuzzles up to her again, smiling widely against her trapped dick. "Why would you say that? I'll definitely have to tease you now!"

She plants kisses along 2B's thighs and crotch, and 2B sways a little, having to ground herself in order to keep balance. 6O keeps looking up for confirmation, and 2B places a gentle hand to her hair to prod her forward. 6O lolls her tongue out to lick a longing stripe up the length of 2B, and 2B can't help but push her hips forward for more.

"I know you want me, so I'll be nice." 6O says with a cheeky wink, and moves her leotard aside. 

6O never breaks eye contact as she teases her with her tongue, lavishing her dick with long licks. Soon enough, she eagerly takes the head into her hot mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip she finds. 2B finds a grip in her hair then, just for good measure, and to make sure that 6O knows who's in control.

6O flutters her long lashes as she begins to take more cock and come back up, bobbing ernestly as she is able to take as much as she wants at a time. 2B hisses in retaliation and forces herself to loosen her own grip, opting to pat 6O's head instead.

6O pulls off and tucks a strand of hair behind her hair as she shuts her eyes and runs a careful tongue along her dick, looking especially cute. 2B bends to cup her chin in her hand, and 6O's eyes flutter open in expectation.

"Stand up." She orders, leading 6O up by her chin.

6O grins wickedly as they return face-to-face, and 2B takes hold of her arms and backs her against her own bed, and when they reach it, she pushes 6O down. The twin-tailed operator giggles as she bounces against the bed, propping her elbows behind her.

It's 2B's turn to get on her knees, and she pulls her blindfold off swiftly, wanting to replicate the sexy eye contact that 6O had made when she went down on her. 6O's shorts and panties quickly fall around one ankle, and 2B has to marvel at the sight before her. 6O lays back, expression eager and wanting, plush thighs spread apart to reveal a crop of blonde curls that rests above her vulva.

2B wants to dive in immediately, but instead she pulls her right glove off with her teeth and gingerly presses a finger pad to 6O's clit. 6O jumps a little, and a laugh rises in her. She tilts her head in a gesture of waiting for more, and 2B rubs up and down against her, dipping lower to wet her clit with the slickness she finds at her hole. 6O giggles again, kicking her feet a little.

"Won't you go down on me, 2B?" 6O requests with big eyes.

2B makes a noise between a grunt and a hum in response, and dips her head to press her tongue flush against 6O. A shiver works its way through the android beneath her, and 2B happily takes this as a sign to continue.

2B lets her nose brush 6O as she dips to lap at the lips she comes in contact with, and experimentally sucks on one side. 6O gasps out a gleeful "Oh!", and 2B relishes in that, poking her tongue past 6O's entrance and prodding upwards as she laps inside.

Soon, she wants to see more of the cute noises 6O can make, so she juts up to 6O's hard clit, rolling her tongue in a circle. A hand flies to 2B's head, gently lacing the first few digits into her hair. 2B remembers her own hands, and brings them to either side of 6O to spread her apart more, deliciously so.

"2B-! Can we-?" 

2B looks up inquisitively at the flushed 6O. 6O is glancing sidelong, with a hand pressed to her cheek. "I really want this, and I want you to fuck me, but I'm not ready to be bred." Her hand falls along her mouth. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," 2B manages with a nod, a little flustered at 6O's bold words. "That's fine, 6O. Can I continue?"

"Please!" 6O cries, effectively burying her face in her hands.

2B spreads the eagar android apart once more, and resumes her work on 6O's clit. 6O shakes beneath her, and 2B teasingly draws her tongue along 6O's entrance and folds.

2B shifts so her mouth is free, rubbing 6O with two fingers. "Close already?"

"Shut _uuuup._ You know I'm touch-starved!" She whines, lacing her fingers back in 2B's hair.

2B laughs it off, and presses a hum against 6O, making her arch her back. She has begun to hump 2B's tongue, and 2B sticks her tongue out fully to let 6O ride it out.

They're both noisy in this endevour, as 2B can't help but make small noises to egg 6O on. 6O is shrill now, hips frantic as she bucks against 2B's mouth for release. 2B knows when the operator hits her peak, on account of the violent tremors that wrack her body, and the moans of delight she lets out.

She laughs once she's come down from it, and 2B gives her time to recollect.

"Don't go soft on me, now," 6O pants. "I want you to fuck me while I'm still sensitive."

2B rises heistantly, and fumbles lining herself with 6O before slowly pushing inside. 6O's body jumps with a mighty twitch, and 2B can feel 6O pulsating around her. 2B gives her a chance to breathe and adjust, but she really is still sensitive, as she seizes up at every little movement. She carefully eases in and out of the quivering operator beneath her, allowing her to get accustomed to the feeling.

"Yes, yes, yes!" 6O squeals in delight as her body shivers and comes down, adjusting to the new weight and heat inside of her.

2B picks up her pace at this eagerness, earning squeaks from 6O as she takes her in. 2B leans forward, and, feeling the urge to kiss 6O, plants a careful kiss in her lips. Before she can draw back, 6O is dragging her in for more kisses, and they quickly become open-mouthed and desperate, as the pair moves together.

6O is incredibly hot around her cock, and 2B relishes in it as she turns the pace more brutal, and 6O kicks her legs in the air in response. She's just so damn _cute._

"2B, I really, really like this-" 6O gets out through her moans. "We should do this more often." 

2B grunts as a reply, and she can feel the tip of a euphoric sweetness grazing against her abdomen.

"Fuck, you're twitching, 2B-!" 6O is absolutely breathless, but manages to throw one of her legs over 2B, and with a little help, the two of them are effectively flipped over, with 6O riding 2B within an inch of her life.

6O is biting obscentities left and right, and her pace is powerful. Her thighs are strong as they tense and shake against 2B, riding her length for all 2B has. 2B likes this change of pace, likes watching the curvy operator work herself on her cock. 

6O comes apart quickly at the pace she has set, and 2B fucks up into her tantalizing heat as 6O moans heavy in the wake of her orgasm. That tightness, combined with seeing a pretty girl lose it on her dick, flings 2B over the edge, and she pulls out the shaking orgasm that comes in delicious spruts onto 6O's heaving tummy.

6O's powerful thighs shake weakly, and it isn't long before the spent operator falls forward and collapses against 2B. 2B feels the urge to hold her, and she melts through her aftershocks while petting 6O's hair.

"What a good girl." 2B comments, stroking her hair absentmindedly once she has air to breathe.

"Don't say that now," 6O giggles. "You'll get me going again."

2B laces lazy kisses along 6O's slick hairline. "Who says I'm not trying to?"

6O flusters in a visible shiver, and snuggles into 2B's form. "Thanks for this, 2B." 

2B considers how she should respond, but in a flash, 6O has risen and is kissing along her lips, and 2B sinks her response into 6O's eager mouth.


End file.
